Solutions formed from dissolving a solid product in a liquid are known and have been utilized in various applications. Accordingly, solution-forming devices have been developed in order to create desired solutions without the need to manually create them. A liquid is supplied to the device to erode or dissolve a solid product, the solution is formed therein and then flows out of the device. Such devices may be used to create cleaning and sanitizing solutions or other desired solutions.
Dissolution parameters of a solid product into a liquid to create a liquid solution, such as a liquid detergent used for cleaning and sanitizing, change based on the flow characteristics of the liquid when it is in contact with the solid product.